Santa Cross
by Merry-the-Cookie
Summary: Ou tout est dit dans le titre... Deuxième OS de Nowel ! Rien d'autre à dire en fait. AH SI ! Pas de Cross/Allen, hein.


Salut tout le monde ! Un deuxième OS pour Noël ^^ j'en ai publié un hier (normalement) sur Pandora Hearts :D

J'espère que vous aimerez ^^

Genre : Humour/Famille

Rating : K+, disons, pour les sous entendus surtout à un certain moment 8D

Couple : PAS DE CROSS/ALLEN è0é y'en a pas donc vous faites pas d'idées ! Déjà je hais ce couple et en plus PEDOPHILIE nan mais ! =_=""

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><strong><em>Santa Cross<em>**

Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! Eh oui, c'est…

_Joyeux Noël, crétin de disciple.

_...HEIN ?

Euh, revenons un peu en arrière.

Tout avait commencé une dure soirée pour un petit garçon de douze ans à peine, qui venait de subir la mort de son père adoptif. Cette soirée, il s'en rappellerait toute sa vie. Il aurait bien préféré l'oublier à tout jamais, d'ailleurs, cette atroce soirée de décembre, la pire de sa vie, avec celle de son abandon.

Bref, juste pour vous le rappeler.

Mais là, en ce moment même, Allen Walker hésitait. Il ne savait pas si s'enfuir ou juste se pincer bien fort, ou encore se donner des gifles, pour se réveiller. Il ne croyait pas ce que son maître venait de lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas le croire, il ne voulait pas, surtout. C'était juste tout à fait IMPOSSIBLE.

Un petit flash-back, tout de même ?

Durant l'après midi, Allen devait aller chercher de l'argent, un peu comme tous les jours. Mais avant qu'il ne sorte, Marian Cross lui avait posé une question des plus étranges et déplacées qu'il soit.

_Hey, crétin de disciple. Tu crois au Père Noël ?

Sur le coup, Allen ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il fixait le maréchal avec un air surpris, et de grands yeux.

_Euh, eh bien, je ne sais pas vraiment, mais...pourquoi cette question, tout à coup ?

_Contente toi de répondre.

Le petit garçon réfléchit, puis ouvrit la bouche, et la referma, indécis. Devant l'hésitation de son disciple, Cross sortit de son manteau, son petit marteau, et l'éleva dans les airs. Le plus jeune parut terrifié, et s'affola :

_Euh mais attendez je... Je ne crois pas non... Il n'existe pas, enfin...

Le maréchal prit un air pensif, à son tour.

_Pourquoi tu n'y crois pas ?

_Je pense que...eh bien...toutes ces dernières années, la période de Noël ne m'a pas offert de cadeaux... Déjà j'ai été abandonné, puis Mana et mort, et je vous ai rencontré...

Marian frappa son élève.  
>Après une demie heure, il le secoua, et le jeta dehors, pour aller payer quelques dettes et arnaquer les gens. Alors que le jeune maudit parcourait les ruelles mal fréquentées, le roux prit la porte de derrière, billets en main. Il alla retrouver une jeune femme et l'embarqua.<p>

Mais bon, c'est Cross, quoi.

Dans sa tête, plusieurs pensées se bousculaient. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose. Il emmena la belle brune près d'une boutique de costumes. Avant que celle-ci n'ait le temps de demander quoi que ce soit, il entra. Et sous le regard ébahi de tous, il se dirigea vers les déguisements spéciaux pour les fêtes de Noël.

Si si.

_Mais, Marian, ce n'est pas ce qu'on avait prévu de...

_Chut, tais-toi. C'est important.

La femme soumise ne prononça plus un mot. Ils ressortirent peu de temps après, le maréchal tenant un sac dans la main. Puis ils allèrent chercher un sapin, et des décorations. Après ça, l'adulte (quel âge a la jeune femme ? Très bonne question.) partit chargé de sacs et portant un sapin de Noël sur le dos, et ils rejoignirent l'appartement de la brune.

Le passage qui vient est censuré. Ben oui, quoi, Cross...

Le rouquin rentra, le visage couvert de rouge à lèvre. Il était arrivé avant le petit garçon, comme prévu. Il partit se changer. Il prit son sac, et en sortit le contenu. Il enfila le costume, et entreprit d'installer l'arbre et de le décorer au mieux. Il entendit des pas s'approcher de la porte, et il partit se cacher. Le maudit ouvrit, exténué, et posa l'argent sur un meuble non loin de l'entrée. Puis il leva les yeux et...

...Observa avec étonnement un arbre miteux recouvert de guirlandes mal placées, et de boules de couleurs tristes.

_Euh, maître ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que...cette chose, là... _ça_... Et où êtes-vous ?

Un bruit retentit dans la pièce. Cross venait de tirer une balle qui avait frôlé la joue du symbiotique. Puis un autre dròle de son se fit entendre :

_Ho. Ho. Ho.

Une manche rouge sortit de derrière le mur, suivie par un bras, et par un corps, orné d'une tête elle-même couronnée par un chapeau de Père Noël, tandis que des cheveux roux tombaient sur les épaules de la -pas très- mystérieuse personne. Cross sortit de sa -mauvaise- cachette, et s'avança vers son jeune disciple déguisé en, vous l'aurez deviné...

_Papa Noël... ?

Il cachait une main derrière son dos, et Allen craignait le pire.

Il tendit un petit cadeau au jeune garçon.

_Joyeux Noël, crétin de disciple.

_...HEIN ?

Et voilà comment nous nous sommes retrouvés dans une telle situation. Enfin, comment _ils_ se sont retrouvés là.

Marian mit le présent dans les mains du jeune maudit. Ce dernier l'ouvrit, méfiant : à l'intérieur, il y trouva un magnifique jeu de cartes. Son regard s'emplit d'étoiles, et il leva les yeux vers l'adulte, comme pour demander "c'est pour moi ?". Le maréchal hocha la tête. Un énorme sourire illumina le visage du gamin aux cheveux blancs.

_Merci, vraiment !

Il avait l'air tellement heureux, pour un simple jeu de cartes.

_Pourquoi tu es si content ? Ce n'est rien, ça.

_Et pourtant ! Je ne reçois pas de cadeaux depuis bien longtemps. Mais vous avez fait tout ça pour moi ?

La mine réjouie de la pousse de soja se transforma petit à petit en air inquiet, presque terrifié par l'improbabilité de la scène. Son maître, lui, ce sale... Euh hum. Bref, lui, lui offrait un cadeau, et décorait l'endroit, sans rien lui demander en retour ? Tout à fait impossible. Il fallait qu'il reste méfiant, il y avait sans doute quelque chose derrière tout ça.

Le maréchal vit bien qu'il n'était pas confiant. Il posa sa main sur la petite tête blanche, et frotta les cheveux. Puis il s'alluma une cigarette et partit chercher quelque chose. Allen n'en revenait pas. Un geste que l'on pouvait considérer comme affectueux de la part de Cross. C'était... inouï.

Le paquet de cartes fut jeté au feu après que le rouquin ait forcé le gosse à boire de l'alcool, et que les deux bourrés aient brûlé le sapin, en laçant dans les flammes jaunes et rouges toutes sortes d'objets. Mais malgré ça, le maudit n'oublira jamais le cadeau que lui avait fait le plus grand des enfoirés de cette Terre -eh oui finalement c'est sorti-.

Quelques années plus tard , la Congrégation préparait les décorations pour les fêtes de Noël et pour la Nouvelle Année. Lorsqu'Allen aperçut un petit paquet de cartes posé sur la table du buffet -pour l'instant inexistant-, et qu'il vit Cross lui lancer un regaqrd complice, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

* * *

><p>Joyeux Nowel à tous ^^ j'espère que ça vous a plu :D Bonnes fêtes de fin d'années \o


End file.
